The Good Luck Bear Endeavor
by Risknight
Summary: Penny discovers a very personal, private secret of Sheldon's. When he confronts her about her snooping, she finds out that Sheldon has never had a good experience with intimacy. Penny decides to rectify that. I absolutely earned the rating on this one. Also, my muse is a naughty little fellow. For now this is a 1 shot. But he's doing his best to kick a few ideas around in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Big Bang Theory. I do own the computer this particular story was written on, though.  
**

**I wrote this due to the encouragement of a friend who shall remain nameless (*cough* Rene *cough*). I'm pretty damn proud of it.**

**I should warn you, this involves male penetration, not female. If you are uncomfortable with that, you might not want to read on.**

* * *

It all started because Sheldon was bored. He was once again on a forced vacation and Penny wouldn't take him to the train store because she had to work. So, he stole Good Luck Bear.

Penny decided to even things up by stealing his Flash costume. She snuck in while Sheldon was in the shower. Leonard made a feeble attempt to stop her, but really, he wanted nothing to do with their prank wars.

Penny rummaged through Sheldon's closet in vain. It wasn't there. She huffed angrily and started searching his dresser. She tried to hurry, knowing time was short. She opened the last drawer and shifted through the thermal shirts until she found something she wasn't expecting.

Penny stared for several seconds, sure she was not seeing what she thought she was seeing. She actually had to touch it with her finger to believe it was real. Penny heard the shower shut off and she quickly slammed the door shut. She raced out of the apartment, not even stopping to answer Leonard when he asked what she had done. She rushed into her own place and locked the door behind her.

Sheldon walked into his room and detected the faint odor of green apples. Penny had been in his room! He looked around carefully, confident she would never find her bear. Nothing looked amiss at first. Then he noticed the edge of a sleeve sticking out of the bottom drawer. Slowly, with a deep sense of trepidation he opened the drawer. Everything was mussed up.

NO! Nononononononono! Embarrassment flooded him. Penny had seen. She knew. What would he do? She would tell everyone! His privacy was gone! In that moment he hated her viciously.

Xxx

He would deny it. He would tell everyone it was her attempt to get revenge over her bear. He waited for someone to say something. He would destroy her credibility.

Except no one said anything. No jokes, no stares, no teasing. After a week he realized she had told no one. Nor had she teased him. She treated him the same as she always had. Finally after a second week had passed, he approached her.

Knock, knock, knock. Penny?

Knock, knock, knock. Penny?

Knock, knock, knock. Penny?

She opened the door with a smile and he held out her bear. "I am returning your property."

Penny took the bear with a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sweetie!"

"May I come in," Sheldon asked. Penny stepped back and Sheldon moved to stand by the couch. He twitched and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell anyone? About what you found?"

Penny blushed and quickly shut the door to give them privacy. "I am so sorry, sweetie. I know you are probably really mad at me, but I swear I would never tell anyone about that!" She set her bear down and twisted her hands together. "Honest, Sheldon. I would never betray you like that!"

"I have been expecting you to tease me. Or for others to," he admitted softly.

Penny bit her lip. "Sheldon, this is not something I would ever tease about. This is a very private part of your life, and I'd be a real bitch to do that. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being gay."

Sheldon shook his head. "I'm not gay." He blushed and looked down. "I am not attracted to men. I am heterosexual."

Penny frowned and opened her mouth, only to close it again quickly. She shook her head, it was none of her business.

Sheldon sighed. "I like having my prostrate manipulated," he admitted shyly. He was certain Penny would keep his secret, so he sought to set the record straight. "It increases my pleasure during masturbation."

Penny was astonished he was telling her something so personal. Sheldon did not open up about his private life often. She was afraid to ask questions and make him clam back up. She tried to be soothing and calm. "You are not a virgin like the guys assume, are you?"

Sheldon sat on the arm of her couch, which just proved how unusual this entire conversation was. "My first time was in Germany while I was visiting as a lecturer. She was an art student I met in the library. It was …messy and over very quickly. Neither of us wanted to repeat the endeavor."

Sheldon's focus turned toward the past. Penny watched him and felt a surge of affection greater than she usually felt. "My second time was with another guest lecturer. Frederick was the one who taught me about the prostrate. I found the encounter mostly disagreeable. It was not pleasant, except for the end. I had a couple of encounters while working on my second doctorate. All three were with women, and all three were disastrous. One was after a way to make her boyfriend jealous. One wanted me to …um, choke her. One ended in the middle of coitus when I, in a moment of passion, asked her to use my vibrator on me. She jumped out of my bed, called me a queer and ran off.

Sheldon looked up quickly when he heard Penny's sob. He was shocked by the tears on her cheeks. She rushed over and threw her arms around his waist. Sheldon tried not to jump away as he heard her muffled sobs. "Penny?"

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "Oh, Sheldon! I'm so sorry you had such bad experiences!"

Sheldon relaxed and loosely wrapped his arms around her. She really was the most tenderhearted friend. He was lucky to have her. "Penny, please do not worry. It is what it is."

They stayed in their embrace for several long minutes. Sheldon found it peaceful and was sorry to feel her pull away.

"Sheldon," Penny bit her lower lip a bit. "You once said you thought I was beautiful. Do you still think so?"

Sheldon frowned, wondering why she had to ask. "Your beauty is a fact, Penny. Why?"

Penny placed a hand on his chest. "Sheldon, I would like to try something. I would like to try to please you, sexually, the way you like."

Sheldon's lungs seized up. He struggled to catch his breath. He stared at Penny for several seconds. "Why?" he finally managed to ask.

Penny blushed this time. "Two reasons. Well, three actually. One, you are my friend. My best friend. I want you to be happy. Two, I've always thought you were attractive, and I'm jumping at the opportunity to see if you are as sexy undressed as I think you would be. Three," Penny took a deep breath. "I want to see you lose control. With me, in a safe environment. I want to see you cum. I want you to have a good experience with sex, and I want to be the one to give it to you."

Sheldon was torn between desire and fear. Penny laid her palm along his jaw. "Sheldon, I promise you this. I will do whatever you ask. I will ONLY do whatever you ask. I won't try to force you into anything you don't want. Whatever preparations, whatever you need to feel comfortable, I'll do."

Sheldon couldn't believe his ears. "You ..would do this for me?"

Penny smiled softly, invitingly. "Yes, Sheldon. For you."

He stood up and felt something warm and pleasant pool in his abdomen. Penny had promised him. She kept her promises. Always. "Alright," he said softly. He felt anticipation well up inside him.

Xxx

Penny had never had someone just watch her shower before. It was pretty exciting. She followed every request Sheldon made. She washed and shaved for his comfort. She even douched so he could be assured of her cleanliness.

Sheldon had taken his shower across the hall. He had brought his own vibe and lubricant along with spare pajamas and his robe. Once she was bathed to his specifications, she dried off and slipped on her robe. They went back into her bedroom, where Penny had already changed the linens. They sat down on the bed and Penny turned toward him.

"Sheldon, tonight is all about you. Whatever you want, I want to give you."

Sheldon looked at her with such hope and wariness, she felt her heart breaking for him. He had been disappointed every single time he had attempted to be intimate with someone. He was afraid this time would only be another mark on that list.

Slowly he leaned over and kissed her softly. Penny let him take the lead, exploring her lips and mouth. Sheldon reached over and laid his hand on her thigh. After a moment he moved his hand to her hip and he squeezed gently. His hand slid up over her ribs to rest under her breast.

Penny let him lay her back, and lean over her body. His lips moved to her neck and his hand caressed her breast. He kissed down her chest and hesitated over her breast. Penny looked up at him tenderly.

"Whatever you want," she reminded him.

Sheldon spread her robe and looked over her body carefully. He leaned down and timidly licked one nipple. It contracted immediately and he grinned. He took it into his mouth and suckled gently. A low moan escaped her throat and he trailed his fingers down her stomach. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. Pride rose up in him. He did this. He had turned her on!

"Penny," his accent was thick. "Touch me?"

She moved her arm between them and into his robe. She wrapped her hand around him and slowly stroked his erection. Sheldon rested his head on her breast and moaned as pleasure began building. He slipped two fingers inside her and began to move them in and out.

Penny's inner walls clutched at his digits and he looked up to find her staring at him warmly. He was beginning to think he had never really known her, understood her, before. They watched each other as they used their hands to pleasure each other. Penny gasped as his thumb began to stroke her clit. Each stroke was firmer than the last.

Sheldon sped up his fingers and bent to kiss her firmly. In seconds Penny's back was arching as her orgasm burst over her. Sheldon removed his fingers and reached for the wipes Penny had set out for them.

Once Penny had caught her breath she rose up and pushed Sheldon onto his back. She grabbed the lube he had brought and squeezed some onto her hands. She didn't want to chafe him when she began to really stroke him.

"Sheldon," she said as calmly as possible, "before we go any further there is something I need to know. Where do you want to cum?"

Sheldon looked at her with a bit of confusion and worry. Penny smiled reassuringly.

"You have a few options, sweetie. I can grab a towel, or there's my hand, my chest, or my mouth."

Sheldon looked at her in surprise. "You would let me …on your …your mouth…"

Penny nodded with certainty. "I absolutely would let you, Sheldon. Wherever you want. I want you to have everything you want."

Sheldon raised up and kissed her hard. "Your mo..mouth," he whispered. "Please?"

Penny smiled and wrapped her slick hand around his cock firmly. She stroked him firmly, making his eyes go wide, as she used her other hand to spread lube around the tightly bunched skin of his anus. She rubbed gently, feeling the muscles slowly relax. Once she was sure he was as relaxed as possible, and focused on her other hand stroking his shaft, she eased a finger inside him.

Sheldon gasped and trembled. "Am I hurting you?" she asked cautiously. He shook his head wildly and his hips bucked against her. She flexed her finger and gently pumped into him. She was amazed at how his cock got harder because of her invasion. He was so thick she could barely span his width.

Sheldon moaned and gripped her sheets in his fists. Penny dipped her head and slipped him between her lips. Sheldon's eyes were like blue flames as he watched her go down on him. She pushed a second finger inside him and he growled. Penny thought it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard.

Penny moved a at steady pace, not wanting to end this too quickly. She wanted Sheldon to be utterly satisfied when they were done. Once she was able to move her fingers easily, she removed them and reached for the vibe. Sheldon took it from her and spread lube over it.

"Low," he whispered between gaping moans.

Penny set it to low and eased it inside him slowly. Sheldon guided her, helping her hit just the right spot. Once she found the spot, she was able to set a rhythm. She pushed the vibe in as her head went up. She worked his body between both sensations, leaving him writhing and gasping on the bed.

Sheldon whispered her name like a mantra, over and over. She felt his body tense and she relaxed her throat as much as possible. Sheldon's hands rose and twisted in her hair tightly. A second later, she tasted him as he splashed over her tongue. She swallowed quickly, trying to keep from losing a drop.

Once he began to soften, she removed the vibe and reached for the wipes. She cleaned him completely and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash.

She walked back into the bedroom to find Sheldon sitting up, a worried look in his eyes. "I apologize," he said softly.

Penny sat down beside him. "For what?"

Sheldon looked down at the floor. "I made you gag. I felt your reflex. I am sorry."

Penny grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "The amount, sweetie. Not the taste. You filled my mouth pretty fast, and I had a hard time keeping up."

Sheldon looked at her uncertainly. "Then why did you rush to the bathroom?"

Penny grinned. "Because I don't think you would let me kiss you without brushing my teeth first."

Sheldon smiled softly. "You weren't upset or turned off?"

Penny stretched out on the bed and pulled him down beside her. "Sheldon, that was quite possibly the best thing I have ever experienced and we didn't even have actual coitus."

Sheldon grinned smugly. "I found it highly enjoyable myself."

Penny ran her fingers up and down his arm. "Would you be willing to do this again, then?"

Sheldon looked at her hopefully. "Penny, are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Penny?" Leonard called.

Sheldon looked panicked so Penny rubbed his arm comfortingly. "I'll get rid of him. He'll never know you are here."

Sheldon kissed her quick as she sat up. "Penny, I am not ashamed to be here with you."

Penny pulled on her robe and moved to the door. "Hey," she said to Howard, Raj and Leonard. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sheldon?" Leonard asked. "We were at a club and when we got back, he wasn't home."

Penny nodded. "Yep. He's here. He's not dressed though, so could it wait?"

The guys snickered. "Seriously," Howard said. "Have you seen him?"

Sheldon suddenly appeared behind Penny. It was obvious that he wasn't wearing anything under his robe. His skin was still flushed and his hair was in disarray. "Did you need something, or are you just curious as to my whereabouts?"

The guys gawked at the two of them speechlessly. After a moment Penny closed the door and locked it.

Sheldon looked down at Penny. "May I stay?"

Penny smiled and nodded before leaning up to kiss him. They walked back to the bedroom and slipped off their robes. They laid down and got comfortable.

"Sheldon, thank you for trusting me," Penny said tenderly.

He leaned over and kissed her again. "Thank you for caring about me."

Slowly they began to drift off. "Penny?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Hmmm?" she replied.

Sheldon yawned and drew her against his chest. "Can we try the actual coitus when we wake up?"

Penny kissed his chest and nodded. "I'd really like that, sweetie."

Before he fell fast asleep Sheldon looked at the green bear on the dresser. Who knew stealing Good Luck Bear would be so lucky?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the encouragement and support. This chapter came surprisingly easy (no smirks, people). No sex, but a bit of foreplay and a lot of conversation. I'll try to work on more later. For now, Happy Valentines Day to everyone. May you always find the love you want and the acceptance you need.**

* * *

Penny had always known she was a big ol' 5 when it came to her sexuality. She was stunned and excited to learn Sheldon was a big ol' 5 as well, once he let go of his rigid control. In Penny's experience morning after's are usually awkward and tense. Not so with Sheldon. He woke her up at the ungodly hour of 5 am, his fingers already teasing her, his mouth on her neck. Penny's first thought was that she could get used to this. Her second thought was that if he stopped, she was going to kill him.

Sheldon grinned as Penny began to moan softly. He twisted his fingers and stroked across the sensitive area. He kissed his way up her neck to capture her lips. Sheldon groaned as her hand wrapped around his erection and stroked him firmly. He knew Penny tended to be sexually aggressive. Last night had shown him she was also very giving. And he had an idea. Something he had thought about many times in the privacy of his room.

He pulled away from their kiss and looked at Penny. Her eyes were wide dark pools, with just the thinnest sliver of green iris. She licked her lips and he almost dove in for another kiss. He forced himself to stop touching her. He needed to make sure she had a clear mind for his request. She had done so for him, and he would follow her lead. He was afraid if he kept touching her, he would coerce her into something she would regret later.

"Sheldon, I swear to god, if you're teasing me, I'll hog tie you in 6 seconds!" she growled forcefully.

Sheldon shuddered at the image and shook his head. "Penny, umm, how …adventurous are you?"

Instantly her expression turned from frustration to interest. "What do you have in mind, sweetie?"

"Once, when I was cleaning in here, I found your box of toys." Penny blushed, but her expression was hot and wanton. Sheldon couldn't resist a smug grin. He had always considered himself a Homo Novus. Above the ordinary Homo Sapien tendency to be ruled by emotion and desire. Last night had shown him how wrong he had been. He may very well be Homo Novus. But he still had the need to be accepted and wanted. To be cared for. Not just by any other, though. By Penny.

He cleared his throat. "There were a couple of items I didn't recognize. I was wondering if you would …show me?" he asked hesitantly.

Penny sat up. "You want to watch me?"

Sheldon blushed at the images that flashed through his mind. "No. I want you to teach me. Show me what you like, so I can do it."

Penny stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then rose from her bed. She walked to the closet and took down the round hat box from the shelf. She brought it back to the bed and sat it on her crossed legs. She took the top off and looked at Sheldon.

"Which one first?"

Timidly, Sheldon reached in and picked up two pink orbs attached to each other with a thin cord. A small loop hung from the end on one of the egg shaped devices. Penny smiled and opened her bedside table drawer to grab a scrunchie.

"They're called iBuddies. Vibrating eggs that go inside me." Penny pulled her hair back and secured it with the ponytail holder to keep it out of her face. "I don't use them much, because they drive me crazy. In a good way. If I know I'm going to be taking care of myself later, I will put them in and let them slowly build up my mood while I do other things."

Sheldon looked at them curiously, and turned them on. The buzzed gently in his hand for a moment before he turned them back off. "What other things?"

Penny shrugged. "Reading, Age of Conan, laundry. Whatever."

Sheldon looked at her in surprise. "Have you done laundry with me while you had these …."

Penny nodded slyly. "Many times." Sheldon blushed and wet his suddenly dry lips. "What else?" she asked.

Sheldon placed the eggs beside him and removed the various dildos and vibrators. He picked up a small plastic case with two soft discs inside. On top of each disc was a tiny pink pill shaped vibrator.

Penny frowned slightly. "Those are nipple stimulators. I have to admit, I don't care much for them. I used them once or twice, but they tend to over stimulate, and it starts to hurt."

Sheldon set them aside immediately, no longer interested in those. Penny smiled softly. He was really interested in her pleasure too, not just his. She watched him pick up the next items and her nipples immediately hardened. Sheldon noticed, and looked intrigued. "Nipple clamps," she said a bit huskily. "You tease the nipples until they are erect, and then, you see the tiny little buttons on the side? You press those and the clamp opens. You fit it over the nipple and they keep it erect. They don't weigh much, but it's enough to tug the nipples and make them just sensitive enough."

Penny watched breathlessly as Sheldon reached out and pinched one erect nipple gently. He fumbled slightly getting the clamp opened, but once he did, he fit it snuggly over the tender flesh. Penny's eyes closed and she moaned as he added the second. Sheldon's still erect penis twitched at the sound of pleasure.

Without waiting, Sheldon reached into the box again. This one he had a vague idea of what it was. It was a purple butterfly shaped device with two elastic straps. Penny reached into the box and pulled out a small purple remote. Smaller than a cell phone, it had a small clip on a string for securing it to a keychain.

"The remote can be used from 12 feet away easily. Any further than that and it gets a bit less reliable. It had 7 speeds, and is very quiet in case you feel like using it in public," Penny said. Sheldon looked a bit shocked at the idea of being in public with it.

"Have you ever used it in public?" he asked curiously.

Penny shook her head. "No. I'm a little too loud. I have a tendency to moan and pant, in case you haven't noticed."

Sheldon grinned, remembering her noises last night and this morning. He picked up the last item in the box and looked at it with a thrill. The blue silicon ring had two protrusions on either side. Each one had a tiny silver bullet vibe inserted. He quirked an eye and Penny grinned.

"I use it with my dildo. I've never used it with a guy, if you're worried about germs. Besides, I make sure to clean each item thoroughly after use."

Sheldon nodded. "I assumed as much when I saw the half empty bottle of antibacterial toy cleaner in the closet, also."

Penny bit her lip lightly. "There is one more thing." Sheldon looked up to where Penny was pointing. There was a silver eye hook in the ceiling. Sheldon stood up and moved to get a closer look. "It's for a swing," Penny said. "A sex swing. It's under the bed."

Sheldon looked at Penny hopefully. "Penny, could we try that?"

Penny smiled and nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that."

She bent over the bed and moaned as the nipple clamps tugged. She pulled the contraption of straps and chains out and stood. She grabbed a step stool and showed Sheldon how to hook it up.

As soon as she stepped back off the stool, Sheldon pulled her into his arms. Heated kisses rained down on her lips and neck. He gently flicked the clamps as Penny rubbed against his hard on.

After a few moments Sheldon looked down at her with a wild, barely contained hunger. "Penny, please get your ass in that swing. I can't wait much longer."

Penny almost came when he cussed. This was a Sheldon she had never seen before, but had fantasized about. She settled into the swing and adjusted the padded harness for comfort. She slipped her feet into the straps and Sheldon just looked at her for a few seconds. He walked over to the bed and picked up a slim vibe from her stash.

He walked back over and smirked. "Shall we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. I had only ever planned on a one shot. But everyone was so interested I carried on with it, but it took time to write.**

* * *

Sheldon had always been enthralled with learning. He was driven to figure out everything about the universe. Knowledge was as necessary as air to him. His mind craved information. Now, here before him, was a brand new body of knowledge to explore.

He approached Penny and slid the vibrator along her thigh lightly. He drew it up over her stomach and down the other thigh. He looked into her eyes and wet his lips. "Penny, what can I …I mean, are there any things you don't want?"

"Sheldon," she said firmly. "Whatever you want to do, I am willing to try. I trust you completely."

Sheldon felt warmth spread through him. Had he ever felt this accepted before? Even among his family, he knew he was loved, but not completely understood. Penny understood him. She didn't understand his work, few did. But she understood _him_. And she trusted him. He could see it in her eyes. They were clear and sure.

He slipped the vibrator along her labia, marveling at how wet she was. He turned it on and slowly eased it inside her. He pushed her legs together and used her robe sash to tie them together just above the knee. He cupped his hand around her ankle and slid it along her leg. Her skin was smooth and soft under his fingers. He traced a faint scar on her knee with his thumb before bending and kissing it gently.

He moved around her legs and began to examine the other one. He ran his palm over her calf and down her thigh. He knelt down and delicately traced the ink of her tattoo. He felt her shudder lightly above him and he grinned. He placed another kiss over the symbol for soup and walked his fingers up her spine. Her back bowed towards his touch, seeking more. When he reached her nape he stood and spanned his hands across her waist.

His thumbs rested on either side of her navel and he noticed a minute scar. He leaned down to study it more and watched her muscles clench in anticipation. Far be it from him to disappoint Penny, he thought to himself. His tongue snaked out to trace around the umbilicus. His teeth caught the edge of the indentation and tugged tenderly.

"You once had a piercing here, didn't you?" he asked casually.

Penny nodded. "A long time ago."

Sheldon looked up her body at her. "Why did you remove it?" He nipped at the skin again.

Penny gasped softly, her mind chaotic. After a couple of seconds she managed to find her voice again. "U..uniform. Kept getting irritated. Rubbed against the button-up shirt."

Sheldon moved up to trail kisses along her ribcage, drawing pleasure from her quickening respirations. He watched her hands clench tightly around the straps of the harness. He transferred his attention to her arms now. Lightly muscled and toned, they conveyed a quiet strength. He quickly flicked his tongue across her left wrist twice. His fingers closed over her fists as he set his mouth firmly on her pulse and sucked.

Sheldon watched the red mark form, fascinated by the blood pooling under her skin. There would be a visible love bite for anyone to see. He found that the idea of everyone seeing his mark on her very satisfying. As if he was staking a claim. He placed little kisses and nips along the bright blue vein of her arm until he reached just above her elbow. Here he found another faint scar. This one was an almost perfect semi circle.

She must have anticipated his question, because she stammered out "S..ss…soft ball cleats. Got sn…snagged sliding home." He bit around the scar just hard enough to leave a light imprint and she sucked in a harsh breath and moaned. Sheldon wrapped his right hand around her nape and kneaded the sensitive flesh. He leaned over her shoulder and took the lobe of her ear between his teeth and tugged.

He walked around behind her and cupped her chin. He tilted her head back and kissed her. Her mouth opened for him willingly. He slid his hands down her chest and flicked the clamps lightly. Penny moaned into his mouth. Sheldon removed the clamps and palmed her breasts. His tongue slid alongside hers as he caressed and squeezed. He rolled her nipples lightly between thumb and forefinger. Penny gasped around his tongue and tried to press her breasts against his hands more. "Don't move," he said softly.

Sheldon released her lips and moved along side her. He dipped his head to her breasts and licked the sensitive nipple. Penny writhed under his ministrations and he reached underneath to gently smack her bottom. "Be still."

Penny shuddered and sighed with longing. Sheldon paused and looked at her curiously. He lightly tapped her bottom again. Penny's eyes dilated further, and she shuddered again. Sheldon was astonished. Had he just discovered one of her particular turn ons? Sheldon reached down and rubbed the spot where he had tapped her.

"You need to stay still, Penny. Otherwise I may have to spank you again," he said softly. "Do you understand?" Penny bit her lip and he could see the debate going on in her eyes. He hid his grin and swatted her bottom a little harder. Penny's head dropped back and he smiled widely. "I asked you a question. Do you understand?"

Penny looked up at him with desire. "Yes, Sheldon."

Sheldon's penis had lost some of it's hardness earlier as his mind had turned toward acquiring information. Now it stiffened again as he ran his hand across her hip lightly. "That's _Doctor Cooper_, young lady."

Penny bit her lip and nodded as he scraped his nails along the underside of her thigh. He swatted her again, more firmly. "Say it."

Penny's voice was barley more than a husky whisper. "Y-yes, Doctor Cooper."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sheldon said as he moved around her body and gave her other side a swat. "I can't hear you, Miss Queen. How will I know you are obeying, if I can't hear you?" He punctuated the last four words with a light spanking.

Penny's eyes blazed with passion as she met his. "Yes, Doctor Cooper," she said louder.

Sheldon had an overwhelming urge to release her legs, remove the vibe and take her. He forced himself to continue caressing her skin slowly. He watched Penny struggle to remain still. He could feel her muscles tighten and clench under her skin as she fought to remain motionless.

He walked back over to the bed and picked up a small rubber device. He had once tried a similar one, but found it was not adequate for his wants. He coated it liberally with lube and moved back to Penny. Her eyes were a bit wider, but he saw no hesitation in them. Only need, passion and trust. He marveled at the power she gave him. He had to make this good. He wasn't about to disappoint her.

He knelt again and caressed her bottom with one hand. The other held the plug and he rubbed it against her other orifice slowly. He spread the gel over the opening thoroughly. He pressed a kiss to her thigh and began to press the tip inside her. He eased it into her in a rotating manner. Gradually her muscles relaxed around the intrusion and it settled into place. Penny's breathy moans made his cock twitch with eagerness.

Sheldon raised back up and gave her another deep kiss. Then he moved back down her body, trailing a couple of fingers along her skin. He reached for a condom on the dresser and slipped it on quickly. He untied her legs and moved between them. Penny moaned as he removed the vibe, inch by inch. He slid his length along her folds teasingly, the head brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He positioned his erection and inched inside her. Penny couldn't resist arching her back at the sensation. Sheldon paused and swatted her once more.

"I believe I told you to be still."

Penny looked up at him with blazing eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She forced herself to quit moving, although she couldn't quite stop her body from trembling lightly. Satisfied with her obedience, he resumed his slow entry. Once he was buried all the way, he paused again. He could feel the plug through the thin vaginal wall. He slid her feet from the straps, so she could tilt up more. He reached out and drew her in for a deep kiss.

He looked into her eyes at her desperate desire, feeling that same desire coursing through him. "Hold on to me," he warned.

Sheldon pulled back until only the tip remained inside her. Then he released all his own control. He moved the swing toward him, the motion drawing her back onto his erection. He found that flexing his hips as the swing came closer resulted in a deeper friction. Penny's hands clutched at his arms as he slid back into her. They clung to each other as they gave free reign to their urges. Their hands dug into the other's skin. There would be bruises later. Their lips ravished each other, kissing, sucking, nipping at each other.

Sheldon's hands slid from her waist to her thighs. He spread her legs further and began to pound into her. Penny clenched her inner walls around him. "Please!" she begged. "So close!" Sheldon bent his head and kissed her hotly. "Cum for me, sweetheart."

The endearment was so surprising, it sent Penny over the edge. She screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her. Sheldon flexed his hips twice more and found his own release. Sheldon's knees began to buckle and he leaned across her heavily.

They both gasped as they overbalanced and flipped out of the swing. Sheldon twisted his torso, so Penny landed on top of him. For a moment they lay there gasping for air. A few seconds passed and Sheldon felt the low rumble of laughter coming from Penny. He tried to glare at her, but she only laughed harder.

After a moment, she raised up and kissed him softly. "Next time, let's place a few pillows on the floor. Just in case."

Sheldon looked at her with surprise. "Next time?"

Suddenly Penny looked at him worriedly. "I mean," she mumbled, "if you want to. If you don't, I underst…"

Sheldon kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "I do. I just didn't know if you would want to."

Penny smiled down at him. "I'm looking forward to it." Penny paused as a yawn over took her. "Later. You've worn me out."

He beamed with pride and released her. He gently removed the plug and wiped off the lube with a towel Penny had set out for them last night. He got to his feet a bit unsteadily and reached down to help her up. They both flopped down across the bed, sending toys flying in every direction. Penny sleepily drew the blanket over them as he curled up against her back. Just before she dozed off she felt him place a tiny kiss between her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon woke up alone and frowned. He sat up and heard hushed voices in the living room. He pulled on his pajama pants and robe before making his way to the bedroom door. He paused and listened closely.

* * *

Penny's arms were crossed over her chest to keep her from punching her guest. Leonard's hands were clenched at his side. "Explain it to me, Penny," he growled. "Explain to me how you and Sheldon end up in bed together."

Penny shook her head. "No. It's none of your business. This is a private matter between me and Sheldon. It doesn't concern any of you guys. You don't need to know."

Leonard's face turned red and he sputtered for a second. "What?! What about _me_ and you? We dated, Penny. How can you not see this is wrong? Sheldon can't date you!"

Penny's eyebrows raised at this. "And why not?"

Leonard's jaw tightened. "Friends don't date their best friend's ex! You know as well as I do that there are unwritten rules!"

Penny laughed suddenly, amusement pouring out of her. "My god, Leonard! You sound as if we're in preschool! What's next? Calling dibs? In case you haven't noticed, we're all adults here. You can't just stake a claim on me because we used to date. You don't get to have a say in the rest of my life just because we used to go out. I am not your property."

Leonard cowered for a second, but his fury overrode his common sense. "I saw you first!" he shouted.

Sheldon opened the bedroom door in time to see Penny go completely still. Her voice was calm, even. "So that's how you want to do this, Leonard?"

Confidence coursed through Leonard and he smirked at Sheldon. "Yes."

Sheldon's heart sank to his stomach as Penny nodded. "Okay. I'll play your game." She walked over and opened the door. "If you will excuse us, I need to speak to Sheldon."

Leonard drew himself up as tall as he could. A smug look of triumph settled on his features. He nodded to Sheldon haughtily and strode out. Penny shut the door and began to pace the room.

"Penny," Sheldon tentatively called out. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to let Leonard stop them from this? She was allowing him to dictate what they could do? Why would she do this?

Penny stopped and faced him. "Sheldon, I'm going to need you to trust me. I can't tell you what I am going to do. You can't keep a secret, honey. But I need you to understand that what I am about to do, I am doing for us. Can you do that? Can you trust me without explanation?"

Sheldon moved close to her. He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I care about you. What we did, last night and this morning, was wondrous. But that is not the sum total of my feelings for you. You ask me to trust you. I do. I trust you completely. I will rely on you to find a way for us to be us." He bent and kissed her deeply.

Penny clutched tightly at his shoulders. "Thank you, Sheldon. I'll work as fast as I can."

Sheldon entered his apartment and walked back to his bedroom. He ignored the self-satisfied look Leonard shot him and gathered clean clothes. He went to take a shower, hoping Penny could fix this fast. He did not want to be without Penny at his side.

* * *

For three days he didn't see Penny. He didn't hear from her, either. His only consolation was that neither did Leonard. Thursday they came home from work, surprised to see Raj's car in the parking garage. They hadn't seen much of him or Howard. They had been busy with some sort of collaboration at work. Sheldon noticed vaguely that there were more cars than normal in the garage, but he was too busy missing Penny to care overmuch about it.

They collected their mail and headed up the stairs. They had barely conversed these past few days. Leonard was still overbearingly smug. Sheldon unlocked the apartment door, after a fleeting glance at Penny's apartment. The two men stepped inside and froze.

Penny was standing in the middle of the room. The couch had been pushed back against the wall. In it's place were two card tables, each with a pair of chairs. She smiled and gestured to the chairs. "Sheldon, you are on my left. Leonard, you are on my right."

Leonard frowned and stepped forward. "What's going on?"

Penny's smile faded and she looked at him with steely eyes. "Take your seat, Leonard. Now."

Sheldon sat at the table indicated and faced her. It felt vaguely like the time he had to go to traffic court. Leonard sat down and gave him a hostile look. Penny walked to the hall and faced them.

"Presiding over the case of Cooper versus Hofstadter, I present Judge Wil Wheaton." From around the hall corner, the former Star Trek star appeared with a cocky grin. He walked over and sat down at the third card table set up where the desks had been before they too were pushed against a wall.

Penny cleared her throat. "Acting as counsel for the defense, I present Mr. Howard Wolowitz. And as prosecutor, Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali." The guys walked out side by side. Howard stood by Leonard's table and Raj joined Sheldon, sitting his half empty wine cooler down.

Penny walked over to stand by Wil. "Today we convene for the purpose of deciding who is right and who is wrong. As the case is laid out, Sheldon Cooper disputes Leonard Hofstadter's claim that Sheldon and Penelope Queen may not engage in a relationship on account of him calling dibs. Mr. Koothrappali, do you have an opening statement?"

Raj stepped forward and nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, today I will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that even though he invoked a Finders/Keepers clause regarding Ms. Queen, Mr. Hofstadter had no grounds to do so. I will also show that he is, in fact, a hypocrite and therefore has relinquished any right to make such a claim."

"What the hell is this?!" Leonard demanded, rising to his feet. "Is this some sort of joke?!"

Wil banged a meat mallet on the table and pointed at Leonard. "Silence in the court. Take your seat Mr. Hofstadter. I will not allow outbursts in my court."

Leonard opened his mouth again but Penny's voice rang out. "Bailiff!"

Zack walked into the room and moved behind Leonard. He put a very large hand on Leonard's shoulder and forced him to sit again. "Penny says you gotta be quiet, dude."

"Do you have an opening statement, Mr. Wolowitz?" Penny asked serenely.

Howard moved around to the front of the desk. "Your honor, it is a long standing tradition that a man does not date his best friend's ex." Howard spread his hands out. "It's an unwritten rule. There is nothing anyone can do about that."

Wil looked from Leonard to Sheldon and grinned. "Okay. Let's begin the proceedings, shall we? Now, because this is not a normal case, we will not be allowing defense or prosecution to call witnesses. Instead, I have a list of witnesses pertinent to this case that I will call. You will each have a chance to examine the witness. You will also be allowed one follow-up question. Now, as first witness I call Penelope Queen."


	5. Chapter 5

Penny sat down in the chair to Wil's left and faced front. Wil gestured to Raj and told him to begin.

Raj stepped forward and placed his hands behind him. "Ms. Queen, how long have you known these two men?"

"A little over four years," she replied.

Raj nodded. "And which of them did you meet first?"

Penny shrugged. "I met them at the same time."

"Please elaborate," he said.

Penny took a deep breath. "I was just moving into apartment 4B. I looked up from some unpacking and they were standing in the hall watching me. I said 'hi' and they greeted me in return."

Raj nodded. "So you have no way of knowing for sure which one noticed you first?"

Penny shook her head. "No. I have no idea who saw me first."

Raj crossed his arms. "May I ask, which one did _you_ notice first?"

Penny looked at Raj steadily. "Sheldon."

Leonard opened his mouth, but Howard shushed him. Raj grinned. "Why Sheldon?"

Penny looked over at the man in question. He was watching her intently, curiosity and surprise evident in his expression. "He looked down as soon as I looked over. It was so cute, the bashful way he looked back up at me."

"Penny, once you met the two men, what were your initial opinions of them?"

Penny smiled in remembrance. "I thought they were both very smart, if a bit strange. Leonard was nice and sweet. He went out of his way to make me feel welcome. Sheldon was awkward, and a bit intense. He was forever trying to make me abide by his rules."

Raj shot her an apologetic look. "Isn't it true you dated Leonard first?"

Penny nodded. "Yes. We went out once, and it was weird. Then about a year later, we tried again. We dated for 7 months."

"And why did you break up?"

Penny sighed. "Because I didn't love him. He wanted more from me than I had to offer."

Raj looked at Sheldon. "What of your relationship with my client. What makes you friends?"

Penny's face softened. "We've always challenged each other. We are polar opposites. I'm messy, he's neat. I'm out going, he's reserved. He's a genius when it comes to science. I'm more knowledgeable socially. My shortcomings are balanced by his strengths, and vice versa. Despite our differences, or maybe because of them, we mesh together in a really good way."

Sheldon was stunned by her words. He had always thought much the same thing. He had never realized Penny felt the same way.

Raj had one final question. "Penny, what are your feelings toward these two men?"

Penny looked at Leonard sadly. "I like Leonard, usually. But we do not make a good couple. I want him to be happy, but being together doesn't make me happy. I care about Sheldon a great deal. He is my best friend. I am attracted to him. I go out of my way to make him happy, even when he is annoying me to death."

Raj nodded, satisfied. "Thank you, Ms. Queen."

Howard stepped forward. "Ms. Queen, first of all, you look ravishing." Penny glared at him and he held his hands up. "Now, on the day you three met, which of the two men greeted you first?"

Penny answered honestly. "Leonard did."

Howard nodded. "And who was it that invited you over for lunch?"

"Leonard."

Howard smiled broadly. "And which one did you ask for help in retrieving your property?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Leonard."

Howard had one more question. "And when they failed to do so, which one did you hug first?"

Penny's eyes narrowed. "Leonard, since he was closest." From the corner of her eye, she saw Sheldon whisper to Raj.

Howard got a gleam in his eye. "Now, you also dated one Stuart Bloom, correct?"

Penny nodded. "Yes. We went out twice."

Howard leaned a hand on the card table and smiled. "And what happened at the end of your second date to end the potential relationship?"

Penny quirked an eyebrow. "We were kissing and I called him by someone else's name."

"Whose name did you call him?"

Penny smiled slightly. "I called him Leonard because he kissed the same way Leonard did. Not a lot of experience, but very eager. It's hard to tell the difference between the two."

Howard's hand slipped from the table and he stumbled a bit. "Wha…" Howard looked at Leonard who was as stunned as he was. "Don't you mean you were kissing Stuart but thinking about Leonard?"

Penny shrugged. "Stuart is a nice guy. Very sweet. But his kiss is a lot like Leonard's. It's hard not to compare men when they have such similar techniques."

Howard tried to backtrack. "So all guys kiss the same to you?"

Penny shook her head, and gave him a "gotcha" look. "Absolutely not. Zack, for example, was passive, allowing me to take the lead. Leonard and Stuart were eager, but a bit sloppy. Sheldon is aggressive, taking command of the kiss. Bending my lips to his will."

Howard gave a squeak and moved back around the table. "No more questions!"

Wil looked at Raj. "Do you have a follow up?"

Raj nodded. "Just one more thing. Penny, when you entered this apartment for the very first time, without knowing either man, or the contents of this apartment, whose board and spot where you initially drawn to?"

Penny smiled widely. "Sheldon's."

"Mr. Wolowitz, do you have a follow up?" Howard quickly shook his head no. Wil banged his mallet on the table. "The witness may step down. Next, I call Stephanie Barnett to the stand."


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie took her seat by Wil and smiled. Howard was up first this time. He cleared his throat and smiled slightly. "Dr. Barnett, will you tell this court how you met Penny?"

"She walked into this apartment early one morning. That was the first I ever knew of her."

Howard nodded. "And what was Leonard's reaction to her?"

Stephanie grimaced. "He was embarrassed. He was acting very guilty."

"What did you think of his reaction?"

"It made me suspicious that they were more than just neighbors, which Leonard confirmed when he told me they had once went out."

Howard looked over at Penny who was watching him sardonically. "In your opinion, what was Leonard's feelings for Penny?"

Wil held up a hand to pause Stephanie. He turned to Raj. "Do you have any objections to Howard asking for conjecture?"

Raj shook his head complacently. "No, sir. I would like to hear her opinion."

Wil nodded and gestured for Stephanie to continue.

"I was certain he still had feelings for Penny." she answered.

Howard looked at Leonard who looked embarrassed. "How did your relationship end?"

The doctor sighed. "He sent me a text breaking up with me. He said he liked me but he loved someone else."

Howard smiled widely with triumph. "Thank you. No more questions."

Raj stood, but stayed behind the table. "What happened after he sent you the break up text?"

Stephanie smirked. "He came over and we had sex. Twice."

Raj nodded knowingly. "How long did you two continue to date after you met Penny?"

"A couple of months," she replied.

"One last question," Raj said. "Who were you on a date with when you and Leonard had your very first kiss?"

Leonard's eyes went wide and his flushed skin paled. Stephanie looked over at them. "I was with Howard."

Wil quirked an eye and looked over at Howard. "Do you have a follow up?"

Howard looked frustrated for a second, and then smiled. "Stephanie, when you and Leonard hooked up, were you and I in a relationship?"'

"No. We had met at a bar and hooked up."

Wil turned to Raj. "Follow up?"

Raj smiled. "Yes. How long had you and Leonard been seeing each other before you finally told Howard?"

Stephanie looked at Howard apologetically. "Two weeks."

Wil turned to Stephanie. "You can step down now." He grinned widely and looked around the room. "Next I call to the stand Mr. Leonard Nimoy."

A gasp went up around the two card tables and the four men jumped up and looked down the hall. Penny looked at Sheldon and winked and then moved to the front door. She crossed the hall and opened her own door. "Sir? We're ready for you."

Sheldon struggled to not throw himself across the table and kiss his idol's hand. He could tell the others felt almost the same way. Wil cleared his throat. "I'll let Penny do the questioning this time. I'm not sure you four guys are coherent enough."

Mr. Nimoy sat down and crossed one leg over the other. He folded his long hands on his knee and smiled benevolently.

Penny smiled warmly. "Thank you for your time, sir."

He nodded his head. "How could I say no? I was very intrigued by this endeavor when Wil called to ask me to participate."

Penny clasped her hands behind her back. "I only have two questions. Can you tell the court about the first time you and I met?"

"I had stopped by The Cheesecake Factory for lunch. I do love their turtle cheesecake, you know. While sitting there I was approached by a couple of fans for autographs or pictures. I was happy to comply. It's so nice to meet such pleasant people. You were my waitress. I was quite impressed by how you managed a group of small children there for a birthday party. When you brought me my check at the end of the meal, I could tell you were a bit nervous and worried. I asked if you were okay and you began a rushed, rambling story about how a friend of yours was a big fan, and would I please sign a napkin for him. It was obvious that this meant a great deal to you, and since you had been very careful to ensure I got as much privacy as possible during my meal, I was happy to do it."

Penny blushed slightly and looked over at Sheldon. "Do you remember what I said when I asked you for the autograph?"

Mr. Nimoy looked at Sheldon and smiled widely. "You said it was for your beautiful minded friend. You told me he was very sweet, very smart, and meant the world to you. You told me about a prank war, and how he had created glowing fish, and going to play putt-putt golf. Most intriguing was the story of how he snuck in to clean while you were sleeping. I could tell from your blush and smile that this friend was very important to you."

Mr. Nimoy looked over at Wil. "She was quite emotive when describing her friend. I do believe I would have recognized him on the street. Then today, when she was explaining to me what was to happen, and explaining why she thought this endeavor was necessary, I could tell that over the years Doctor Cooper had come to mean even more to her. Before there was a fascination, an awe of him when she spoke. Now there is also tenderness and a fair amount of possessiveness. I dare say, Doctor Cooper would find it very hard to rid himself of Penny. If he so desired."

Sheldon answered without hesitation. "I don't."

Penny smiled at Sheldon gently. Then she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Mr. Nimoy's weathered cheek. "Thank you, sir. It was wonderful to see you again."

He stood and nodded to the group. He shook Wil's hand and then placed a kiss on Penny's cheek. "Good luck, my dear."

Before the guys could gather their courage, he was gone.

Penny came back a moment later from escorting Mr. Nimoy out. She took her place on the right side of Wil again. Wil placed his hands on the table and grinned. "We have one last witness. I call to the stand Leslie Winkle."


	7. Chapter 7

Leslie smirked when she took her seat. Sheldon glared at her, and Leonard looked relieved. Raj patted Sheldon's shoulder, making him flinch slightly. "Ms. Winkle," Raj said after taking another sip of his wine cooler, "please tell us about the first time you and Leonard hooked up."

Leslie smiled wider. "Do you want to know details of what we did to each other?"

Raj blushed. "No!" He fidgeted with his sweater vest. "I mean, before the actual hook up."

Leslie shrugged. "We were having a rehearsal for our string quartet. I suggested we have sex. He was hesitant at first due to his attraction to Penny, but he agreed. We then engaged in a heated melding of our bodies in the age old dance known as coitus."

"So, did you just suspect he was attracted to Penny, or did he tell you he was?"

"We discussed it. He said there was nothing between them, and was free for sex. In truth, it didn't really matter to me if he was interested in someone else. I was willing, he was willing, and we're both adults."

Raj moved to stand in front of the table. "Now, you entered a relationship with Leonard later on, correct?"

Leslie nodded. "Yes. He had a disastrous date with Penny and I swooped in to scoop up the crumbled mass of broken ego."

"How long did you date?" he asked.

"Only a couple of months. Then he chose to support Dr. Dumbass' work over mine."

"Now, a few months later you began seeing someone else in our little group. Who was that?"

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Howard."

Raj looked over at Howard and Leonard. "Fascinating. So, you dated Leonard. Had a romantic relationship with him. Then, a few months later, you and Howard began sleeping together. Right?"

Leslie nodded. "Correct."

Raj walked back to his seat. "No more questions."

Howard jumped up. "What kind of relationship did you and I have?"

"Fuck buddies." Leslie replied. "We had a sexually oriented arrangement for three months. I would call, you would come over and we would get naked."

"So, we weren't in a romantic relationship?"

She shook her head. "No. Just sex."

Howard smirked at Raj. "Thank you. No more questions."

"Follow up?" Wil asked. Raj shook his head and Leslie walked out.

Wil shifted in his seat to lean forward. "Okay. How about closing arguments? Howard, you may go first."

Howard stood and puffed out his chest. "The facts speak for themselves. Leonard and Sheldon are friends. Everyone knows friends do not date their friend's ex. It's an unwritten rule. It is unacceptable for Sheldon to begin seeing Penny. He is betraying his friend if he continues on this path."

Howard sat down and Raj stood up. "Leonard set a precedent when he stole Stephanie from Howard. Howard furthered it by entering into a relationship with Leonard's ex. The fact of the matter is, Leonard is jealous and is trying to drive Sheldon and Penny apart. There has always been a connection between Penny and Sheldon. They have always been drawn to each other. To try and prevent them from being happy is not the action of a true friend."

Raj sat back down and waited.

Wil turned to Penny. "You're up."

Penny moved to stand in front of Leonard. "Leonard, I put this together to show you how wrong you were being. You have this idea that you have some sort of say in my life because we dated. You don't. You didn't have a say then either. Your view of women is one of ownership. You have this 50's mentality that if you can get her in bed, she's yours. I'm a human. An individual. I am not property. 6 days after we broke up, you were sleeping with Sheldon's visiting professor friend. I hope some day you grow up and realize that your mindset is archaic."

Penny walked over to stand in front of Sheldon. "I like you. For all your quirks, and phobias, you are a sweet, adorable, infuriating man. You make me laugh, you annoy me, you confuse me, you make me feel like I'm trapped in an exciting and terrifying whirlwind. I don't know where this thing between us is heading. But I know I want to find out. I want to be with you because you bring out the best in me."

Sheldon stood up slowly. He moved around the table and placed a hand on her cheek. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then bent to kiss her. Penny's arms went around his neck and his went around her waist. After a few moments he pulled back and slipped a hand into hers. He pulled her along behind him as he walked out of the apartment and across the hall. He sat down on her couch and settled her on his lap.

"Don't you want to hear Wil's judgment?" she asked with a grin.

Sheldon shook his head and nuzzled her neck. "It doesn't matter. I don't care what any of them decide. This is what I want. Me with you. They can argue all they want."

Penny giggled and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, she slid off his lap and stood. They were both breathing hard. "Sheldon, I bought myself a little gift. Remember that slim gel dildo of mine? I found a strap on harness that it fits very nicely."

His eyes darkened even more and he stood up beside her. "You anticipated winning, didn't you?"

Penny's expression turned wicked. "Sheldon, it didn't matter if we won or lost. That wasn't it's purpose. I'm not about to give you up no matter what they say. I just wanted Leonard to see how wrong he is."

Sheldon pulled her against him tight and kissed her as he walked them back toward her bedroom.

* * *

Wil grinned as the door closed behind Sheldon and Penny. He turned to the others and shrugged. "I rule in favor of Sheldon. Court adjourned."

Leonard was staring at the door with a mixture of anger and shock. Howard and Raj shook their heads. "Man, just stay out of it. They're together. Nothing you can do about that," Howard said.

Leonard looked at him with frustration. "This little bit of nonsense doesn't change anything. Sheldon is wrong and you know it!"

Raj shook his head. "Dude, they like each other. Didn't you see Sheldon? Really look at him? He's happy. Not neurotic, or uptight, or anal. He looks at Penny like he looks at his equations. As if she's a mystery that has him enthralled. And Penny has always had a special link to Sheldon. No matter how much they argued, or annoyed each other, she was always there for him. The first one to help him or defend him."

Leonard threw his arms out to his sides. "It's supposed to be me! Penny is meant for me!"

Wil shook his head. "You still don't see it. Penny isn't 'meant' to be with anyone. She is a woman with the free will to chose her own life. She chose Sheldon."

Leonard stormed off toward his bedroom. Leslie was leaning against the wall by his door. "Hey."

Leonard looked at her for a second. "Thanks a lot!" he groused. "You were a big help."

Leslie smirked and moved in close. "You're so sexy when you pout."

Leonard looked up at her in surprise. She leaned in a kissed him hard. After a moment Leonard opened his door and they stumbled to the bed.

Wil, Raj and Howard rolled their eyes as they heard the sound of Bryan Adams music coming down the hall.

"Some things never change," Howard said. "Anyone up for pizza and beer?"

Wil and Raj agreed and headed out into the hall. They could hear the faint sounds of moaning coming from Penny's place.

Raj grinned as they headed down the stairs. "Some things _do_ change, though."


End file.
